starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hero's Guide
Hero's Guide, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2003 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Introduction *Chapter One - Character Creation **Vital Reminder: Rule Zero **Assigning Ability Scores **Choosing Dramatic Hooks ***Saga Depth, and Emotion ***Other Options *Chapter Two - Character Archetypes **Demagogue ***Variant 1: Inspire Sympathy (3rd level) ***Variant 2: Inspire Outrage (6th level) ***Variant 3: Demoralize Opponent (11th and 18th level) **Imperial Officer ***Variant 1: Military Sponsor (1st level) ***Variant 2: War Games (3rd level) ***Variant 3: Officer Training (4th level) **Information Broker ***Variant 1: Contacts (4th and 14th level) ***Variant 2: Blackmail (5th level) ***Variant 3: Inspire Trust (6th and 13th level) **Jedi Wanderer ***Variant 1: Unassuming Appearance (4th level) ***Variant 2: Calming Presence (11th level) ***Variant 3: Bonus Feat (15th level) **Outlaw Tech ***Variant 1: Inherent Understanding (3rd level) ***Variant 2: Make It Fit (5th) ***Variant 3: Hold Together (7th level) **Prowler ***Variant 1: Advanced Preparations (1st) ***Variant 2: Confidence (5th and 20th level) ***Variant 3: Agile (9th) **Rebel Officer ***Variant 1: Expanded Bonus Feat List (2nd, 3rd, and 4th levels) ***Variant 2: Rebel Training (5th) ***Variant 3: Inspire Troops (12th and 17th levels) **Scrounger ***Variant 1: Scrounging (1st level) ***Variant 2: Fixer-Upper (5th level) ***Variant 3: Stroke of Genius (13th level) **Shipjacker ***Variant 1: Hot Wire (2nd level) ***Variant 2: Zero-G Combatant (8th level) ***Variant 3: Marauder (14th level) **Spirit Adept ***Variant 1: Spellcaster (1st level) ***Variant 2: Second Sight (7th, 14th, and 18th level) ***Variant 3: Spirit Counsel (2nd, 11th, and 17th level) **Urban Agent ***Variant 1: Civilized Adept (1st level) ***Variant 2: Force Target (9th and 18th level) ***Variant 3: Vanish (10th level) *Chapter Three - Skills and Feats **Old Skills, New Tricks ***Bluff (Cha) ***Climb (Str) ***Computer Use (Int) ***Craft (Int) ***Disguise (Cha) ***Escape Artist (Dex) ***Gather Information (Cha) ***Handle Animal (Cha) ***Hide (Dex) ***Intimidate (Cha) ***Listen (Wis) ***Move Object (Int) ***Sense Motive (Wis) ***Sleight of Hand (Dex) ***Telepathy (Wis) ***Treat Injury (Wis) **New Feats ***Agile Riposte ***Aristocrat's Honor ***Armor Familiarity ***Artistic ***Blasterslinger ***Card Shark ***Climate Specialization ***Combat Veteran ***Consular's Guidance ***Contact ***Cosmopolitan ***Cybernetic Surgery ***Dark Power (Forge Feat) ***Defensive Throw ***Diplomatic Immunity ***Dual Strike ***Extended Rage ***Extra Lucky ***Guardian's Guidance ***Gun Crew Chief ***Impersonator ***Improved Effort ***Improved Feint ***Improved Grapple ***Improved Overrun ***Improvisational Fighting ***Inventor ***Kinetic Combat (Force Feat) ***Kinetic Might (Force Feat) ***Kit-Bashing ***Lesser Blindsight ***Lithe ***Merchant Trader ***Mounted Combat ***Off-Hand Parry ***Peacemaker (Force Feat) ***Perfect Memory ***Political Pull ***Powerful Presence (Force Feat) ***Primal Sympathy (Force Feat) ***Ranged Disarm ***Redirect Attack ***Resist Poison ***Ride-By Attack ***Rogue Heritage ***Self-Sufficient ***Shadow ***Shady Merchant ***Skeptical ***Spellcaster (Force Feat) ***Spirited Charge ***Street Smart ***Stunning Strike ***Superior Expertise ***Surefooted ***Technical Wizard ***Trade Route Familiarity ***Unbalance Opponent ***Up the Walls (Force Feat) ***Weapon Specialization ***Worldwise **Martial Arts Feats ***Using Martial Arts Feats ***Echani ***Echani Expertise ***Echani Mastery ***K'tara ***K'tara Expertise ***K'tara Mastery ***K'thri ***K'thri Expertise ***K'thri Mastery ***Stava ***Stava Expertise ***Stava Mastery ***Teräs Käsi ***Teräs Käsi Expertise ***Teräs Käsi Mastery ***Wrruushi ***Wrruushi Expertise ***Wrruushi Mastery **Lightsaber Form Feats ***Using Lightsaber Form Feats ***Form I Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form II Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form III Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form IV Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form V Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form VI Mastery (Force Feat) ***Form VII Mastery (Force Feat) *Chapter Four - Prestige Classes **Chief Engineer **Infiltrator **Loyal Protector **Martial Arts Master **Master Duelist **Outlaw Slicer **Priest **Sharpshooter **Treasure Hunter *Chapter Five - Factions **Sympathy ***Gaining Sympathy ***Conflicting Sympathies ***Losing Sympathy **Joining a Faction **Antarian Rangers ***Faction Feats ****Field Guide ****Jedi Petitioner ***Antarian Ranger Prestige Class **The Black Sun Criminal Syndicate ***Faction Feats ****Underworld Connections ***Black Sun Enforcer Prestige Class ***Black Sun Vigo Prestige Class **The Bothan Spynet ***Faction Feats ****False Identity ****Information Debt ***Master Spy Prestige Class **Bounty Hunters' Guild ***Faction Feats ****Contract Hunter **Confederacy of Independent Systems ***Faction Feats ****Favored Customer **Corellian Security Force ***Faction Feats ****Criminal Investigation ***CorSec Officer Prestige Class **The Corporate Sector ***Faction Feats ****Corporate Credit Line ****Premier Credit Line ***Corporate Troubleshooter Prestige Class **The Galactic Empire ***Faction Feats ****Fight Academy Training ****Imperial Command Training ***ISB Special Agent Prestige Class **The Hutt Criminal Syndicate ***Faction Feats ****Hutt Favor ****Piece of the Action ***Crime Broker Prestige Class **The Mistryl Shadow Guards ***Faction Feats ****Heart of Vengeance ***Mistryl Shadow Guard Prestige Class **Noble Houses ***Core World Nobles ***Hapes Cluster Nobles ***Tapani Sector Nobles ****Faction Feats *****Untouchable ****Lord of the Expanse Prestige Class **Peace Brigade ***Faction Feats ****Biotech Familiarity ****Jedi Hunter **The Rebel Alliance ***Faction Feats ****Rebel Training ***Rebel Organizer Prestige Class **Sienar Fleet Systems ***Faction Feats ****Sienar Service Contract ****starship Power Override ***Sienar Engineer Prestige Class **Other Factions ***The Jedi ***The Republic ***The Sith ***The Yuuzhan Vong **Other Time Periods ***The Rise of the Empire ***The New Republic ***The New Jedi Order **Creating New Factions *Chapter Six - Equipment **Starting Credits for Higher-Level Characters **Character Loans ***Getting a Loan ***Defaulting on a Loan **Communications Systems ***Communications Devices ****Comlinks ****Terminals ****Starship Transmitters ***Com Codes ****Messaging ****Pirate Codes ***Local Communications ****Locator Services ***Interstellar Communications ****The HoloNet **New Equipment ***Weapons and Military Hardware ****Adumari Blastsword ****AR-1 Blaster Rifle ****Discblade ****Hand Claws ****Military-Grade Comlink ****Targeting Scope ****Shock Whip ****Wan-shen ****Zenji Needle ****Computers ****Dedicated Terminal ****Mainframe ****Private Computer ****Handheld Computer ***Cybernetics ****Cybernetic Technology *****Limitations of Cybernetics ****Disabling Injures *****Lost Limbs *****Lost Cyborged Limbs *****Installing Cybernetics *****Cybernetic Rejection *****Elective Cybernetic Surgery ****Cybernetics and Ion Weapons *****Ion Shielding ****Cybernetic Equipment *****Prosthetic Limb *****Cybernetic Eye *****Biotech Borg Construct AJ6 *****BioTech Superstruct Skeletal Reinforcement *****Neuro-Saav Hifold Sensory Package *****Subcutaneous Comlink *****Tremor Sensor *****Weapon Mount *Chapter Seven - Combat **New Combat Actions ***Aiming ***Suppression Fire ***Pulling a Blow ***Ion Weapons ***Burst of Speed in Action ***Lightsaber Deflection ***Throwing Lightsabers **Clarifying Flanking *Chapter Eight - The Force **New Force Techniques ***Empower Force ***Enlarge Force ***Extend Force ***Maximize Force ***Split Force **Alternative Force Traditions ***Baran Do Sages ****Baran Do Philosophy ****Force Tradition ****Training ****Force Powers ****Force Tradition Feats *****Uncanny Dodge *****Guidance of the Force *****Knowledge and Defense ***Matukai ****Matukai Philosophy ****Force Tradition ****Training ****Force Powers ****Force Tradition Feats *****Body Adjustment (Force Feat) ****Matukai Adept Prestige Class *****Wan-Shen *****One-Handed Fighting *****Resistance to Disease/Poison *****Weapon Kata *****Bonus Feat *****Soft to Solid ***Zeison Sha ****Zeison Sha Philosophy ****Force Tradition ****Training ****Force Powers ****Force Tradition Feats *****Force Shield (Force Feat) *****Recover Weapon (Force Feat) ****Zeison Sha Warrior Prestige Class *****Discblade Affinity *****Second Nature *****Move Object Mastery *****Intercept Projectile **Creating New Force Traditions **Force Spirits *Chapter Nine - Droids **Droids as Henchmen ***The Drawbacks **Training Remotes ***Marksman H Series ***Combat by Remote **Droid Feats ***Advanced Martial Programming (Droid Feat) ***Chassis Compatibility (Droid Feat) ***Defensive Martial Programming (Droid Feat) ***Finely Tuned (Droid Feat) ***Improved Martial Programming (Droid Feat) ***Martial Programming (Droid Feat) ***Persistent Personality (Droid Feat) **Droid Prestige Classes ***Espionage Droid Prestige Class ****Hidden Programming ****Probe ****Hard Backup ****No Restraint ***Berserker Droid Prestige Class ****Target Focus ****Sneak Attack ****Killing Machine ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 2-1: The Demagogue *Table 2-2: The Imperial Officer *Table 2-3: The Information Broker *Table 2-4: The Jedi Wanderer *Table 2-5: The Outlaw Tech *Table 2-6: The Prowler *Table 2-7: The Rebel Officer *Table 2-8: The Scrounger *Table 2-9: The Shipjacker *Table 2-10: The Spirit Adept *Table 2-11: The Urban Adept *Table 3-1: Chain of Command *Table 3-2: Diplomatic Immunity *Table 3-3: Kit-Bashing *Table 4-1: The Chief Engineer *Table 4-2: The Infiltrator *Table 4-3: The Loyal Protector *Table 4-4: The Martial Arts Master *Table 4-5: The Master Duelist *Table 4-6: The Outlaw Slicer *Table 4-7: The Priest *Table 4-8: The Sharpshooter *Table 4-9: The Treasure Hunter *Table 5-1: Faction Alignments *Table 5-2: The Antarian Ranger *Table 5-3: The Black Sun Enforcer *Table 5-4: The Black Sun Vigo *Table 5-5: The Master Spy *Table 5-6: The CorSec Officer *Table 5-7: The Corporate Troubleshooter *Table 5-8: The ISB Special Agent *Table 5-9: The Crime Broker *Table 5-10: The Mistryl Shadow Guard *Table 5-11: The Lord of the Expanse *Table 5-12: The Rebel Organizer *Table 5-13: The Sienar Engineer *Table 6-1: Starting Credits for Heroes Above 1st Level *Adumari Blastsword - dane broni *AR-1 Blaster Rifle - dane broni *Discblade - dane broni *Hand Claws - dane broni *Military-Grade Comlink - dane sprzętu *Targeting Scope - dane sprzętu *Shock Whip - dane sprzętu *Wan-shen - dane sprzętu *Zenji Needle - dane sprzętu *Dedicated Terminal - dane sprzętu *Mainframe - dane sprzętu *Private Computer - dane sprzętu *Handheld Computer - dane sprzętu *Table 6-2: Disabled Limb *Table 6-3: Limb Sever Points *Table 6-4: Prosthetic Limbs *Table 6-5: Cybernetic Eyes *Table 8-1: The Baran Do Sage *Table 8-2: The Matukai Adept *Table 8-3: The Zeison Sha Warrior *Marksman H Series - dane droida *Table 9-1: Extended Droid Unarmed Damage *Table 9-2: The Espionage Droid *Table 9-3: The Berserker Droid ''Credits: *Designers - Rodney Thompson, J. D. Wiker *Editors - Michele Carter, Charles Ryan *Managing Editor and Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Robert Raper *Cover Artist - Tommy Lee Edwards *Cartographer - Todd Gamble *Graphic Production Specialists - Angelika Lokotz, Carmen Cheung *Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein *Project Managers - Martin Durham *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Original Art Direction - Sean Glenn *Interior Artists - Carl Critchlow, Scott Fischer, John Van Fleet, Christopher Moeller, Puddnhead, Raven Mimura, Vinod Rams, Robert Raper, Wayne Reynolds, Chad Michael Ward, Sam Wood ''Online dodatki: *Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Character Templates and Prestige Classes *Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Commerce and the Shadow Wing *Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Lightsaber Forms and the Fallanassi Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)